1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing graphene. More particularly, the present invention relates a method of producing a highly dispersed graphene organic dispersion.
2. Description of Related Art
With technological advances, lighter and thinner electrical products are developed with technological advances for satisfying the requirements of customers.
For satisfying those technological requirements, graphene and its application become more and more important. Graphene is a two-dimensional carbon material and it has a sheet structure with six-ring hive-like crystals. In graphene, carbon atoms are formed to a two dimension carbon material that has single atomic layers with sp2 covalent bond, and the graphene has a better carrier mobility, hardness, thermal conductivity, current loading ability and specific surface area. Thus, the graphene is used to produce technical product of the new generation.
The conventional methods of producing the graphene are described as following methods (1) to (4). (1) The graphene is easily and quickly obtained by peeling mechanically a graphite material. (2) The graphene is formed on nickel sheet or copper sheet by a chemical vapor deposition method or an epitaxy growth method introduced with hydrocarbon gas sources that are thermally decomposed. (3) The graphene is grown on an insulator substrate. (4) Graphene oxide, which is formed by intercalation with an acidic organic solvent, is reduced to the graphene.
However, the graphene can be obtained quickly by the aforementioned method (1), the graphene has single-layered and multi-layered structure, and the graphene is merely made in a little-scale production. Moreover, the uniformity and thickness of the graphene are hardly controlled by the method (2), so the resulted graphene has low quality. Furthermore, the cost of the method (3) is too expensive, and the method (3) is only available to produce the graphene with a small area. In addition, a reaction time of the method (4) is too long, and the resulted graphene often has structural defects, thereby lowering the quality of the graphene.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method of producing a highly dispersed graphene organic dispersion and an application thereof, for improving the deficiencies of the conventional method of producing the highly dispersed graphene organic dispersion and the application thereof.